


Our Secret

by Nicphantom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Future, M/M, Romance, will be mature later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicphantom/pseuds/Nicphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuki has been cross dressing since junior high and doesn't plan on telling anyone. But all of a sudden he finds out that Kageyama also likes cross dressing and now they both have to keep each others secret. </p>
<p>One day they both decide to dress up and take a shopping trip to Tokyo. While shopping, Tsuki unexpectedly runs into a familiar, former member of Nekoma. Tsuki hopes that he doesn't recognize him, but does he? </p>
<p>This is a story about Tsuki and Kageyama trying to get along and finding their own love. This is mostly a Kurotsuki fic, but hopefully also turn into a Kagehina story also. Will get mature in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I have wrote in many years, so I hope it turns out ok. And the person I usually have edit my writing is unavailable, so I had to edit it myself. If you see any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

It started out with curiosity. A mere impulse it was sneaking into his mother’s closet, quickly grabbing the red dress, then sneaking back into his room and locking the door so Akiteru wouldn’t barge in, like he would usually do. Tsuki, in his first year of junior high, always wondered what the women’s garment would feel like between his fingers. Or even, what it would feel like on his entire body. 

The blonde sat on his bed, the red, silky dress sliding between his fingertips, contemplating on what to do next. Even though he wasn’t sure, he knew that in the back on his mind he wanted to put the damn dress on.

_What the hell? What the hell am I thinking?? He thought to himself. I’m actually thinking of wearing my mothers dress. There’s something wrong with me!_

Tsuki suddenly got up from his bed, dress in his fist, and headed for his door. But the back of his mind came knocking instead. Reminding him of his curiosity. Out of frustration, he pulled his tie off, quickly took off his school uniform, and slipped the red dress over his neck. He tucked it down, softly this time, and smoothed out the wrinkles. Tsuki pulled out the full body mirror, he keeps in his closet, and places against his bedroom door.

The Blonde takes a deep breath and took the sight in. His mother’s dress was long on her, but on Tsuki it went down to just before his knees. The sleeves were tight around his arms, but he was able to get them to his elbows. The middle schooler’s collarbone was in plain sight due to the dress having a v-neck. It was a little too erotic for the teen at the time. 

He stared at his reflection, processing what he’s seeing. He even did a couples twirls, just to humor himself. 

The teen sighs. “This would look better in black.”

\------

“Tsuki!!” Yamaguchi yells as he walks up behind his blonde friend.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsuki replies in his usual monotone voice. “It’s too loud to be screaming in the hallways.”

“Sorry Tsuki.” The smaller teen replies, walking along side the taller one. “Are you heading to practice?” 

“Unfortunately.” Tsuki groans. He did not feel like going to practice. He would rather go home and sleep till morning.

“I noticed you dozing off in class today. Is everything ok? Did you get enough sleep?”

The taller teen thinks about the dream he had last night. Reliving the first time he tried on women’s clothes. However, the dream would end with either his mom or brother barging into the room. Even though that never happened, he would wake up in a sweat and filled with anxiety. It’s been a bother for the past couple of days.

“Yeah,” Tsuki responds, “just been spending too much time studying, I guess.”

Yamaguchi nods and continues to walk alongside his taller friend, talking about the pop quiz they had first period.

That’s the one quality that Tsuki likes in Yamaguchi. He knows when to give the other space when they need it. Tsuki still hasn’t told his freckled friend that he occasionally likes to wear cute clothing such as skirts and dresses. And plans to keep it that way. He even plans to take it to his grave.

After they changed into their practice clothes, in the club room, the two of them walk into practice and immediately hear screaming coming from the quick duo, Hinata and Kageyama. The blonde ignores their banter and heads over to his other teammates. Ready to learn the regimen for today’s practice. After hearing some advice from coach Ukai, the rest of practice went by without that much trouble. Of course there was banter from Hinata and Kageyama, and yelling from Tanaka after he would hit a spike. However, that always happens. At the end of practice, everyone helped cleaned up and then met up in the club room afterward. 

“Everyone listen up!” Nishinoya, the newest captain of Karasuno, calls. “Me and the other third years thought that the club room has gotten a bit messy.”

_A bit messy?_ Tsuki thinks to himself. He can barely sit down without there being trash on the floor.

“So we came up with the idea of picking sticks to see who gets the pleasant opportunity of cleaning our humble abode.”

The captain hold up a cup with enough sticks for each one of the first and second years. 

“If your stick has a sticker on the end, then you’re the lucky winner.” Tanaka says proudly, knowing that he doesn’t have the duty of cleaning this mess up.

One by one, each team member goes up and takes a stick as if it’s holding their destiny on the end. So far no one has gotten the dreaded piece of wood. The blonde walks up to Nishinoya and picks a stick from the blue cup. He looks at the opposite end and notices the brightly colored, volleyball sticker. 

_Fucking great._

He hears a familiar laughter behind him. Tsuki looks behind him and sees the small red-head laughing and pointing at his partner. Kageyama is frowning at what seems to be a stick with the same brightly colored sticker.

_**Really** fucking great._

Once everyone else picked the rest of the sticks, it seems that Tsuki and Kageyama are the only ones that get the luxury of cleaning the club room. The third years left a couple of trash bags, wished the two luck, and left with the other Karasuno members. 

“Well, let’s get this over with.” The taller teen groans. Grabbing a trash bag and began picking up empty water bottles. Kageyama nods and started doing the same. 

This was the last place Tsuki wants to be. He wants to be home, surfing his favorite fashion website, prettystyle dot com. Most likely the dumbest name for a website ever, but they have the best deals on the latest fashion trends, which is hard to complain. But no, he’s stuck here cleaning this god damn mess with one of the most annoying guy he knows.

After picking up trash, for what seems like hours, the two of them managed to get the floor cleaned. They put the full trash bags by the door, then went to their individual lockers to change back into their school uniforms.

Tsuki realizes that Kageyama has been especially quiet the whole time. Maybe he’s only loud when his little partner is near. 

“What’s wrong, King?” The blonde teases, looking over his back towards his other team member. “Are you always this quiet when the little one is not here?” 

“Shut up. And stop calling me ‘king’.” The other teen responds. Not bothering to look back.

Tsuki shrugs and opens his locker. He digs through his bag, looking for his phone. Where he probably has text messages, from his mom, wondering why he is late. Instead, he’s shocked to feel the familiar, laced fabric on his fingertips.

_Shit. Shit shit shit. What’s this doing here?_

The panicked blonde opens his bag and sees the pink, flower-laced bra he likes to wear on his days off. 

_Why is it in my bag? Did I accidently put it in here? Was I drowsey enough to put it in the wrong bag?_

This has never happened before. Tsuki is very diligent of where he puts the clothes he so desperately tries to hide from society. He needs to hurry up, change, get home, and put it back where it’s supposed to be in the first place. Just having the bra out of his room is giving him anxiety. 

“Hey Tsukishima.” Kageyama says, startling Tsuki. The taller teen quickly covers his bag and turns his head to see the other teen right behind him.

“W-what?” He stutters. “Don’t sneak up on people like that.”

“You’re the last person I want to ask, but do you have an extra deoderant I can use?”

“What? No, no I don’t.” _Now go away!_

Kageyama eyes Tsuki, taking notice that he’s trying really hard to cover his bag from the black haired teen’s sight.

“Then why are you hiding your bag?” Kageyama shouts, pointing at the other’s bag. 

“No reason.” Tsuki says, beginning to raise his voice.

“Listen, I know that we don’t like each other, but can’t you help me out for once?” He asks, thinking that the other is lying.

“Fine, whatever, but not today.” _Just leave me alone already!_

Kageyama scowls and suddenly reaches for Tsuki’s bag. 

“S-stop!” The blonde gasps, trying to pull the bag out of Kageyama’s grip. 

“Why are you always like this?” The shorter teen is yelling at this point. “You would be able to make more friends if you were nicer to people!”

“Shut up!” Tsuki screams back. “This isn’t what that’s about! Now let go!”

As they were tug-o-waring the bag, Tsuki, all of a sudden, loses his grip. Causing the bag to spill the contents all over the floor. The blonde’s heart stops upon gazing at the pink bra that is now laying on the club rooms floor. Without thinking, he dives towards the garment and rapidly puts it back into his bag.

_Did he see it? __Tsuki thinks, panic filling his entire body. _Did he fucking see it?_ _

“Tsukishima…” Kageyama speaks softly. “Is that a bra?”

_Fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late. The charger to my laptop broke, so it took me a while to write this. I feel like this is a short chapter without much plot. But I didn't want to make this chapter too long. But don't worry, there will be much more plot in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The comments and kudos inspire me to write more! <3

Tsuki quickly opens the front door, to his house, and fumbles at taking off his shoes. His mom hears him walk in and yells that dinner is ready. Tsuki responds with a ‘not hungry’ and gets to his room as fast as he can. The teen shuts the door behind him, jumps onto his bed, and smothers his face into the soft pillow. He groans as loud as he can while remembering the conversation he had with Kageyama.

\------

“Tsukishima….is that a bra?”

Tsuki is stunned. He can feel his soul creep out of his body for every second that passes. He can’t think of what to respond with. It’s as if he has forgotten every word in the dictionary. 

_How am I going to explain this? The blond thinks to himself. I could say it’s a relative’s that got mixed up with the laundry. But everyone knows that I only have a brother. I could say it’s a girlfriends. Nobody can say for sure that I’m single.It’s my best bet. I’ll deal with the consequences later._

“It’s-”

“Do you wear them too?” Kageyama interrupts.

“What?”

“What?” Kageyama face goes red after realizing his mistake.

“What do you mean by ‘too’?” Tsuki asks, being very confused.

“Nothing!” The other teen yells. “I-I didn’t mean it like.”

_Yes. Here’s my chance._

“Kageyama,” Tsuki snickers while standing up, “do you like to wear women’s underwear?”

“Shut up!” The king’s face becoming as red as a cherry. “No, not just underwear. I wear regular clothes too.”

“Are you being serious?” He laughs.

“...Yes.”

_What the hell. Why is he telling me this all of a sudden? Does he know what he is telling me?_

Tsuki is stunned on how calm Kageyama is being. He just spilled some big information to a guy he barely likes. Not only that, but Tsuki has actually found someone that has the same hobby as himself. He could blow this aside and give kageyama the excuse for the bra, or he can swallow his pride and confide in one of his worst enemies.

_Fuck my life._

\-------

Tsuki is slowly making his way to the vending machines outside of the school. Luckily Yamaguchi isn’t around, because he is too tired to deal with his ever preppy friend. He finally gets to the vending machine, and slowly putting in his money. He picks the black coffee since he needs the extra pick-me-up to get through the rest of the day. The blonde takes the can and starts heading back to his classroom. He turns the corner and bumps into his royal highness. 

“Watch where you’re-, oh it’s just you Tsukishima.” Kageyama deadpans.

Great, this is the last person that he wants to see. Last night, after debating about the topic in his head, he decided to tell Kageyama his deepest secret. But after sleeping on it, he’s slowly starting to regret it.

“Sup.” Tsukishima responds, trying to quickly get away from Kageyama.

“Wait!” 

“What? What do you want?” Tsuki says, getting agitated.

“W-well,” Kageyama starts, “I know we only found out about each other’s secrets yesterday-.”

“Only because you openly said yours first.” The blond remarks.

“Shut up and listen! Even though it was only yesterday, well, I...uh was wondering…”

“Hurry up and say it!”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?” Kageyama says, averting his gaze from the taller teen.

Tsuki is caught off guard by Kageyama’s question. Shopping? Kageyama wants to go shopping with Tsuki?

“What? Kageyama….Are you asking me on a date?” Tsuki asks, jokingly.

“Fuck no. It’s just I’ve always wanted to try buying those kind of clothes while showing off those kind of…you what I mean. Do you want to or not?”

For some reason, God only knows why, Tsuki knew exactly what he was asking of him. And he hated to admit it, but he always dreamed of wearing his favorite black skirt with a really nice blouse and maybe some high heels. As fun as it is wearing them in his room it would be even more fun showing them off in the real world. Plus, trusting online sites can only go so far.

“Fine.” The taller teen sighs. “But just this once.”

Kageyama perked up, trying to hide his excitement. The two teens quickly exchanged emails and began heading to their next class. As he was sitting in class, Tsuki couldn’t help but feel excited for his “date” with Kageyama.

\-------

It was Sunday afternoon. The day Tsuki said he was going to meet with his teammate for their shopping trip in Tokyo. They choose Tokyo because it was less likely for them to run into anyone they knew and that there are better stores to go to. Especially for people with their hobbies.

The blond walks up to the gate that belonged to the house of the Kageyama’s and ran the doorbell. A few seconds past until he heard a female voice come out of the intercom. “Yes?”

“Uh, this is Tsukishima. I’m here to see Ka-, Tobio.” God, saying his first name was sickening.

“Oh, yes! He has been expecting you. Come right in.” 

Tsuki walks through the gate, duffel bag under his arm, and walks up to the door, only to be greeted by a small woman who looked exactly like the prince. She was smaller than him, probably smaller than Kageyama, and her black hair was down to her shoulders. 

_This must be is his mom._ Tsuki thought. 

“It’s nice to meet you Tsukishima-kun.” She says with a smile. “I’ve heard so much about you. But you probably don’t want to listen to me. Tobio is in his room. Just up the stairs and to the right.”

Tsuki gives her a nod and a ‘thank you’ and heads upstairs. What did she mean by ‘heard so much’? Tsuki shakes it from his head and decides to deal with it later. He knocks on the only door that was on the right and hears a soft ‘come in’ from the other side. The blond opens the door to see Kageyama putting clothes into a duffel bag.

“Sup.” 

“Sup.” Tsuki responds, trying not to sound too annoyed.

“I’m almost ready. Just need to check things over. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” He holds up his own duffel bag with his own clothes. They decided to change at the train station so they didn’t have to deal with running into anyone in their town, and since a lot of people are at the station, they think that nobody would notice that they changed clothes.

Tsuki was looking around Kageyama’s room and there wasn’t anything too surprising. There were volleyball magazines and posters all over the room, and a couple of dumbbells lying here and there. It makes you wonder where Kageyama even keeps his ‘clothes’. 

“Ok, I’m ready.”

“Finally.” Tsuki rolls his eyes. 

“Shut it.”

The both of them moved downstairs and headed towards the front door. Kageyama says a quick goodbye to his mom and gets a ‘be safe’ as a response. Then the two teammates take a bus to the train station and head on their way to Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and Kageyama go shopping, and run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3 is finally here! It's kinda long, but I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger.   
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I love you all! <3
> 
> Also! The next chapter might take longer to get up because I am super busy this month. And school is starting soon, so I have to get ready for that. But I will try to work on it as much as I can.

The hour long train ride is taking forever. Tsuki is getting restless, in his seat, since his mortal enemy is sitting in the seat right next to him. When they first got there, they argued for a good ten minutes on who gets the window seat. Luckily the two of them ended up playing rock-paper-scissors to see who gets the seat. The blond knew that Kageyama would pick scissors, since that was what he always picked whenever their teammates would play during practice. 

Tsuki looks to his left and sees that Kageyama is still upset over losing to a childish game. The teen chuckles in his head, happy to see the prince miserable over losing to Tsuki. However, as happy as he was, the silence was starting to kill him. Whenever he went on long trips like this, or even short bus rides, Tsuki would always have a cheeky, freckled teen next to him. Talking his ear off about anything. As much as he hated to admit it, the blond got used to the voice of his smaller friend. 

“Prince,” He finally says, getting Kageyama’s attention, “your mom said something about ‘hearing about me’. What did she mean by that?”

Kageyama glares at him, angry at being called prince, but quickly gets over it. 

“So I talk about my high school life with my mom. Who doesn’t?”

“Yeah, but the way she said it was...weird. Plus I doubt you have any good things to say about me.”

His teammate is quiet for a minute before responding.

“She...may know about… _that_.” He mumbles. Tsuki thinks for a moment. 

_That? What does he mean by…_

“What?!” Tsuki yells, realizing what he meant. “Are you an idiot?” He says more quietly, realizing his surroundings. 

“Calm down. Don’t worry, she knows about me too. She’s actually cool with it. And I made sure that she won't tell anyone. As much as I don’t like you, I know what you’re going through and I would die if someone knew my secret. So relax.”

Tsuki looks out the window, slumps in his seat, and sighs in annoyance. He hopes they get to Tokyo soon.

\---------

Once they arrived in Tokyo, Tsukishima and Kageyama found the nearest bathroom and quickly changed clothes. The station was very crowded, so their chances of anyone seeing them suddenly change into female clothes was close to none. Kageyama suggested they wear school uniforms. Him saying that they would look less suspicious. The blond wanted to refuse but didn’t have the energy to argue. Plus, as much as he hates to say it, he does have a school uniform that he’s been wanting to try out.

In the bathroom stall, Tsuki changed into a beige, long-sleeved sweater, a red, plaid shirt, black flats, and a red bow that hung around his neck. And to top it of, a blonde wig that reached down to the middle of his chest. After he finishes getting ready, he takes a look into the bathroom mirror. He’s worn this uniform before, but this is the first time he’s going to actually wear it in public. His stomach explodes with butterflies. Panic beginning to run through his head.

_No_. He thinks. _You’re far away from home, don’t be such a wimp._

He desperately pushes his anxiety away and leaves the bathroom. Outside his teammate is waiting for him. Kageyama is wearing a uniform similar to Tsuki’s, except he’s wearing a navy blazer instead of a sweater and is also wearing a black wig that hangs right above his shoulders. And upon his face is a pair of glasses, similar to the ones that Tsuki wears.

“What’s with the glasses?” The blond asks.

“They’re to hide my face better. Someone told me that I have a recognizable face.”

Kageyama walks away, not giving the chance for Tsuki to ask who. The taller teen shrugs and follows the other. The two of them leave the station and head into the unknown city that is Tokyo. They get to an area with a lot of stores that had a bunch of designer goods. Tsuki could care less about high-end clothes, but Kageyama was the one who wanted to check them out. Another thing they didn’t have in common. Tsuki convinced, more like forced, Kageyama to go into some average stores too. And, of course, stopping by some sport stores too. 

Before they knew it, the day was almost over. And, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Tsuki was having a good time. At the beginning, he felt stares at him, thinking that people could see through his mask. However, as the day went on, those bothersome thoughts slowly began to disappear. Even when he was buying a new pair of knee pads, the cashier didn’t stare or looked horrified. 

_I must be that convincing of a girl_. Tsuki thinks to himself, walking alongside Kageyama back to the station, trying not to smile. 

As they were walking, Kageyama stops in his tracks, looking at an arcade store.

“Let’s stop here quick.” He says to Tsuki. 

“Hell no. I want to make it back home before it gets too late.” The blond responds in an angry tone.

“I’ll be quick.” He rushes in, not bothering looking at Tsuki for a reply.

The teen sighs and follows into the arcade. The building wasn’t too big. Half of it is filled with crane machines and the other half is regular arcade cabinets. It was surprisingly pretty empty for the time of day it was. There were a couple of players here and there, and a few lovers hanging around some anime, crane machine. How he can’t find Kageyama is a mystery.

_I’ll give him ten minutes_. Tsuki thinks, not wanting to use his energy in finding his teammate.

He heads over to an area, where there’s hardly anyone around, and decides to play a game of Street Fighter. 

_Might as well._ He thinks. 

Tsuki puts some money into the machine, picks Ryu as his character, and begins the game. He loses the first round, wins the second, and somehow wins the third. In the next game he wins the first two rounds, making him go immediately into the next fight. It’s surprising how well he is doing. The only time he every played games was at Yamaguchi’s. And even then he would usually just watch.

He makes his way into his fourth game. The first round was a victory, but he losses in the second. It’s now the final round and Tsuki needs to win, in order to continue without paying more money to continue. The computer’s and his health bar are at fifty percent. Tsuki hits it, Ken, with a couple of combos, only to get hit back the same. He tries to hit again, but is instead crushed by the NPC’s finishing move. Making him lose the game.

“Fuck.” Tsuki curses under his breath.

“Tsuki?”

The blond suddenly looks to his right and sees a guy, with a surprised expression and wearing a tan jacket with a red-striped shirt underneath and black skinny jeans, right next to him. Tsuki recognized him right away due to the man’s messy, black hair.

“Kuroo-san?” Shit. Why the hell is he here? 

“So you are Tsuki.” Kuroo says with a grin on his face. “Almost didn’t recognize you with that get-up. Are you doing a dare or something?”

Tsuki is frozen. The words he wants to say are trying to climb out of his throat but can never make it. Of course this happens to him. First Kageyama and now Kuroo? Who’s next?

“Hey Kuroo, we’re beginning to leave now.” Another familiar voice pipes up from behind Kuroo, only to be from, of course, Bokuto. And alongside him are Akashi and Kenma, who is too distracted by his game.

_Fucking great._

“Huh? Who’s that behind you?” Bokuto asked, trying to look over Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo looks over to Tsuki to see him trying to hide his face. Tsuki really hopes that a plane would just come crashing down on him.

“Oh,” Kuroo says turning back to his friend, “this is my cousin. I just ran into her.” 

His what?

He puts an arm around Tsuki’s shoulder. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen her, so I’m going to walk her to the station and catch up.” 

The teen looks towards Tsuki and gives him a follow-along-with-it expression, and nods towards the entrance. Tsuki is still stunned on what’s going on, but hopes Kuroo’s friends are too dense to recognize him. Or at least Bokuto, since he’s the loudest of the bunch. And Tsuki knows that if he found out, all Hell will break loose. 

Kuroo pulls Tsuki away from his group of friends and says he will text them later and gives Kenma a quick glance before leaving. After walking a block away from the arcade, Tsuki slaps Kuroo’s arm away, which was still around him. 

“What was that?” Tsuki exclaims, in an angry tone.

“Whoah, is that anyway to treat your senpai?”

“Cut the crap.” The blond takes out his phone seeing a message from Kageyama asking him what happened. He probably saw the group and decided to get away. 

“Relax, Okay?” Kuroo says with his hands up in defense. “I figured that you didn’t want to be seen by anyone.”

Kuroo is being suspiciously nice. Kuroo doesn’t do “nice”. Or from what Tsuki has seen. He doesn’t seem to be the kind of person that would help out someone in an embarrassing situation. In Tsuki’s eyes he seemed like the kind of person that would show it off to anyone he knew. Back in training camp, when Bokuto laughed so hard milk came out of his nose, Kuroo would bring it up every minute. But here he is, helping Tsuki escape instead.

“You’re probably wondering why I helped you, right?” The teen adds, his devilish grin painted on his face.

_Fuck. He totally knew what I was thinking._

Tsuki laughs. “I thought you would boast about me being in women's clothing. Seemed like good joking material.” He looks towards the busy street, seeing many taxi’s driving by. Tsuki really wants to flag one down and drive away, far away, from the position he’s in now. Maybe he’ll go to the airport and fly to America. He could always fly back for holidays. And he won't have to worry about anyone esle finding out about his embarrassing hobby. 

His thoughts disappear when he hears a clicking sound. Tsuki turns his head back to Kuroo and sees him holding up his phone.

“I’m hurt Tsuki.” The messy haired teen says in a monotone voice. “I would never do something like that... but I would blackmail.” 

He turns his phone towards the blond, showing him a picture of the dazed Tsuki looking in the direction of the busy street. Horrified, Tsuki lunges to grab Kuroo’s phone. But Kuroo sees it coming and shoves it into his coat pocket. 

“Delete it!” Tsuki yells. Trying to reach into the others pocket.

“Don’t worry. I’ll delete it. But you have to do something for me.”

Blackmail? He’s really going to do blackmail? But what choice did Tsuki had? Whatever he wanted couldn't possibly be any worse than everyone knowing his deep, dark secret. 

“Fine,” Tsuki sighs, “What the fuck do you want?”

Kuroo smiles, clearly enjoying himself. “You. Me. Next weekend. On a date.”

_Huh?_ Tsuki is too surprised to say anything. He only responds with a shocked expression on his face. A date? With Kuroo? Is he for real?

Kuroo moves closer to Tsuki and slides some of the blond wig through his fingertips. “And where this too.”

“Wha-,” Tsuki tries to ask, but can’t get the words out.

“The outfit too.” Kuroo responds with his signature cat-like grin. He lets go of his wig and begins to walk in the opposite direction before turning around and adding, “Wear something cute.” 

And then he’s gone. As quickly as he appeared. Leaving Tsuki alone on the sidewalk. He feels his phone buzz in his bag, thinking that it’s probably Kageyama asking him where his is. But he can care less about his teammate. Because, all of a sudden, he has a date. With Kuroo.

_Please God, just kill me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
